pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordranged7
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 ---- Temps - Mystery Dungeon I'm going to create temps for the Mystery Dungeon series as they are desperately needed. It means that the Mystery Dungeon series can advanced. I will be creating them this week and will look similar to other temps I've created. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:45, March 20, 2016 (UTC) :There is but I believe the coding, since there is no temp, is too much for pages and these temps I'm planning to make gives the pages a certain flow, being round and all. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:14, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Pikachu Shorts Hey Lord I suggested to X that Spore and I make pages of the pokemon from the Pikachu shorts like Sylveon from Eevee & Friends and Elekid and Exeggutor from Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. He said there doesn't have to be a reason why we should have them. After the incident with clone pokemon idea people started saying as it was unimportant. I think it's reasonable, but what's say you?--Kyurem147 (talk) 21:38, March 20, 2016 (UTC) So you haven't watched any of the shorts at all? You can't say since you haven't seen them?--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:18, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Odd you know Lordranged7 I just realized something odd about the badges that you can earn one is the First Gym Battle in bronze then in Silver you get your first Pokemon...WHAT!!!!!!!! that is physically not possible to fight in a gym battle without a Pokemon you need to have a Pokemon to just leave the home town. Source Edit Problems Whenever I edit in Source Editor, My computer stops loading the page and I have to try creating the page again. I've tried reseting my computer and everything. Do you know what's wrong? --Mario101luigi202peach404 20:40, March 21, 2016 (UTC) : Okay... Well, it seems like I can somehow work with it. I'll try today. I am really trying to finish up Base Set (Because it gets a littke boring after a while, doing the same set over and over). Well, I will have it finished soon. Thanks for the feedback. --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:03, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :: Oh! Two more things. #Do you think I can apply for Rollback Rights? #How can I contact Wikia Staff to tell them about the Source Editing problem? :: Thanks! --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:26, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :::: Where can I find vandalism? I'm not seeing that latley... Mario101luigi202peach404 14:53, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :::: I am also worried to do some other edits. When I have in the past, they had been undone. I can't seem to do more than the TCG pages at the time, no one has a problem with that. Well, let me know what I can do, and thank you! --Mario101luigi202peach404 15:01, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::: Okay, so can I move those other images I uploaded... or not... Mario101luigi202peach404 16:24, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::::: Alright. Thanks! --Mario101luigi202peach404 18:29, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::: Yeah, I tried to do it like you said. I hope this is of some help. I also saw you renamed the images I named wrong. Thank you! :::::::::: --Mario101luigi202peach404 14:48, March 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::: Well, the reason I hadn't done that is because I didn't look at the others. Sorry I kind of messed up. I'll fix the way I do it from now on. :::::::::::: --Mario101luigi202peach404 14:51, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Bios I see that your as good as X at writing bios. I was wondering... could you write the bio of Red's Charizard and Blue's Blastoise? Ellis99 Volcanion 06:52, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. I think Pokemon TV might have it but I'm not sure. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:42, March 22, 2016 (UTC) ::I've had a look and they don't but, there is Chronicles. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:46, March 22, 2016 (UTC) :::It turns out I already created the temps for MD. Sometimes, I don't even realise I've created something. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:59, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Forum There is a new forum up about dealing with categories. Please feel free to put your opinion on the subject. --Rai 水 (talk) 21:03, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Rename Can you help me with the rename of the sprites Mario uploaded? They are supposed to have the word "Shiny" after the name of the Pokemon. The guide to renaming is on CaptainSteveDerp's talk page as I gave a guide to naming sprites a while back. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:44, March 23, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for saying that. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:19, March 23, 2016 (UTC) GIFS So, is it okay like the one for Abra that I just put up(I made a new section because the other one was too full)? --Mario101luigi202peach404 14:58, March 23, 2016 (UTC) I ran into a problem uploading the sprite. There is already a sprite, but with a name that doesn't match the others. Should I use the one I'm trying to upload, or the one that already exists? --Mario101luigi202peach404 17:44, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Okay. You can see the old sprite on Electrode's page. --Mario101luigi202peach404 19:01, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I see that the Electrode sprite doesn't have its name changed yet. Is it okay like it is or will it be changed, because it is not like the others. --Mario101luigi202peach404 15:09, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Alright. Sorry to bother you. --Mario101luigi202peach404 20:04, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Okay. --Mario101luigi202peach404 20:26, April 4, 2016 (UTC) I've... Had an idea! I know how you can write the plots of characters and Pokémon from Hoenn. You could watch the episode of Hoenn by watching them on the Nintendo Anime Channel on 3DS or 2DS. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:13, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :Okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:57, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Easter Happy Easter!--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:49, March 27, 2016 (UTC) :Same from me too! :) Ellis99 Volcanion 18:54, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Edits to the Gym Leader, Elite Four and Champion temps I'm thinking of adding sections that should be on them that are normal character temps, like regions and gender. I'll need your help to sort out the pages that are affected by the temps. The categories that will need to be removed are the game characters, gender and region. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:50, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :I'll try and do it myself :) Ellis99 Volcanion 06:24, March 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay but later on. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:13, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm going to update the temps now so be prepared to update the pages. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:33, March 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'll do the other temps later. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:30, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Requests For User Rights If you could comment on what you think of me running for rollback, I'd appreciate it. Here's the link. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:04, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Help How come when I click on the side bar of the edit part on my talkpage, the "archive" button doesn't pop up like it does on my other wiki. Is there a different way it is done here...? --Rai 水 (talk) 18:42, March 31, 2016 (UTC) :Oh I understand and thank you. --Rai 水 (talk) 20:02, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Tower of terror hi. I have a question about the episode, The Tower Of Terror. Were Ash and Pikachu dead or temporarily unconscious. and did the other pokemon share the same fate? please reply on my talk page Your Loyal Friend, Flitter2 (talk) 01:34, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Images Can you upload new images of the Johto Gym Leaders and the Johto Elite Four, including Lance. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:28, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:02, April 5, 2016 (UTC) New links Could you help me with making new links for Archie and Maxie on chapter pages so the pages can be renamed and separated. Ellis99 Volcanion 08:58, April 6, 2016 (UTC) :Righty :) Ellis99 Volcanion 16:56, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Splitting pages Can you help me with splitting Pokemon pages of Pokemon belonging to characters? Use Bulba as a guide as to what pages need splitting as they have info on all the Pokemon belonging to characters. Ellis99 Volcanion 10:26, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :I understand. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:06, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ::I've asked TPG to sort out the images you uploaded due to the time being stated on them. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:19, April 9, 2016 (UTC) One of the Users Excuse me Lordranged 7? Could you please block Henanator before anything else gets vandalized?--Jokeman20 (talk) 14:41, April 8, 2016 (UTC)